


Sabotage

by Ironic_Swag7782



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bleeding, Blood, Comfort, Drugs, Episode: s02e19 Sabotage, F/M, Fluff, Guns, Hostage Situations, Hurt, Hurt/Comfort, Injury, Kidnapping, Major Character Injury, Rosa Diaz & Jake Peralta Friendship, Sabotage, Violence, Whump, Whump Tropes, episode inspired, jake whump, mild peraltiago
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 10:12:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironic_Swag7782/pseuds/Ironic_Swag7782
Summary: Based off 2:19, Sabotage. Jake takes a hit from Geoffrey Hoytsman, and realises how alone he is.





	Sabotage

Hoytsman doesn’t look so stable, in any way – that’s the first thing Jake notices when he gets a proper look. He would say without the gun pointed directly at him, but unfortunately, it’s still directly in his eye-line. Now, he wouldn’t say he wasn’t used to this kind of thing, his country was broken and infested with guns after all, and being a police officer meant he saw that kind of thing a lot. But it by no way meant it got any less scary – after all, one shot could end his life and ruin lots of others. 

“You never should’ve arrested me!” Hoytsman accuses, straight away. Jake internally cringes at the cliché, kinda sick of hearing it at this point. Doesn’t he understand that it’s his job? 

“I basically got your cocaine charges dropped! You only had to do forty hours community service.” 

“Right, but I wanted to get them all done at once. So - for energy – I did way too much cocaine and meth.” Hoytsman yells back, waving his gun around, making Jake incredibly nervous. A man like this should not have access to a gun – or any weapon of any kind, for that matter. “Then they arrested me again, Peralta. Do you know how embarrassing and annoying that was?!” 

The gun’s right up in his face now, and he cringes away, feeling his stomach roll a little with nervousness. He keeps going on, something about trying to get cocaine in prison?   
Jake tunes it out, choosing to focus on trying to move the chair he’s in backwards. The thing is, he swears the whole time, Hoytsman doesn’t notice. 

So when he hears the gunshot, ricocheting across the room and hitting his chair leg, just missing his actual leg, he almost falls over in shock. 

“Peralta. Where’re you going, so early? We haven’t even got to the confessional yet.” Hoytsman says – and the worst part is, he’s smiling and looks worryingly calm. “I think we better do something about that attitude of yours, huh?” 

Jake tries to wriggle backwards again, ignoring the fact that there’s nowhere to actually go. Hoytsman kneels right to his level, so they’re eye to eye, and he shoots him in the thigh. 

Surprisingly, he doesn’t scream. He’s only been shot a handful of times, and each time it hasn’t hurt any less than the first time – and now is no exception. He doesn’t scream, but a strangled noise of agony leaves his mouth, and he doubles over the gunshot wound, clutching it like dear life. Blood soaks through his jeans, and he groans. 

“Keep talking, and I can put it somewhere else.” Hoytsman says, and Jake gives him a puzzled look. 

“What does – that even mean?” He gasps out. 

“Shut up!” Hoytsman yells, and Jake does exactly that. 

Several hours pass. Or at least, he thinks its several hours. He feels a little like he’s dying. The worst part is, he can kind of hear Rosa and Amy’s voice in his head, telling him what an idiot he’s been, too stubborn to let others help him. Hoytsman’s been gone for about twenty minutes now, muttering something about buying some pens – reminds him of   
Amy, a little. Obviously Amy’d never shot him before. 

He’s totally aware he’s rambling, but he knows if he doesn’t he might lose it. The thought of Amy telling him off before sending him to the hospital.   
In the meanwhile, he hopes the bleeding will stop soon. 

Hoytsman’s voice fades in, his face appearing in his line of vision. 

“I had to get some stuff from the craft store -” He says, and Jake feels a pull at his heart. Amy. “Kidnapping is 90% craft. We’re gonna do a confession video.”   
Jake has to fight not to roll his eyes at that. God, Hoytsman really did love the cliché’s, didn’t he? If Jake had to say ‘I set him up’ in this video he was probably gonna scream. 

Hoytsman sets up the camera sneakily enough so that Jake’s leg isn’t within shot – which makes Jake think perhaps the injury wasn’t planned, which backs up the hot-head idea –   
and has him list of a series of lines, all of which paint a pretty solid picture of what kind of person Hoytsman is. 

“…and this is why I am going to kill myself -” Jake reads off the rest of the lines blandly, until that last bit. He looks up at Hoytsman, appalled. “What the hell?!” 

“It’s believable, no?” Hoytsman says, spinning the gun in his hand. It terrifies Jake. “Ashamed cop kills himself after being unable to deal with the horrible things he did. Pretty reflective.” 

“People are going to find me! Amy’ll realise I’m gone soon enough.” Jake tries, eyeing the gun anxiously. 

“That’s funny. Because I’ve had your phone all day, and you haven’t got a single text.” He responds, taking it out of his pocket. “I don’t think people will realise you’re dead for at least a few days.” 

And Jake won’t lie, that does hurt. He’d been here several hours now, and no one had asked if he was okay? Maybe he really was alone. 

In that case, if he couldn’t rely on anyone else, he’d have to take action of his own. 

“Speaking of a few days, I haven’t touched this cocaine for a few days.” Hoytsman says, miraculously just as Jake is trying to think up a plan. Quickly, before he can react at all, Jake head-butts him with as much force as he can – which hurts. A lot. 

While they’re both reeling back, Jake sees Hoytsman reach for the gun on the side, and as fast as he can, he starts wriggling the chair back. Which turns out to be a mistake, when he finds it toppling back, and he’s staring up at Hoytsman, gun in hand. 

He closes his eyes – the pain comes before anything else. Then the realisation that he isn’t dead, rather the pain coming from his shoulder. 

“You – you shot me in the shoulder?” 

“There’s someone outside,” Hoytsman says, lifting Jake’s chair up. The jolting upsets both injuries, and he tries to moan in pain, but Hoytsman shoves a hand over his mouth. “Be quiet. I need this sale.” 

The gag is shoved back over his mouth – still as uncomfortable and sweaty as before – and Hoytsman goes to answer whoever is outside. 

Jake, annoyingly, doesn’t see the whole thing unfold. But what he does see is Hoytsman go through the window somehow, then immediately he recognises Rosa’s voice. It sounds like an absolute godsend, in his state, anyway. 

“Jake!” He hears Amy yell, as the back doors fly open. Her eyes widen in concern when she sees him, bloody and tied up. “Are you alright?” 

He gives her a blunt look, and she nods, clearly trying to bury a small smile. 

“It’ll be okay. Paramedics are on their way.” She says, undoing the rope, and removing the gag. 

Jake takes a harsh breath when he can finally get fresh air, and slumps in the chair once the rope around his arms is gone. 

“We’re sorry it took us so long.” Amy says, rubbing a comforting hand down his. “Sorry you got so hurt.” 

“It’s not your fault.” Jake mutters, struggling to get words out. He looks at her, her face falling out of focus. “Thank you.” 

He slowly drifts out of consciousness, but he knows he’s safe, with Amy and Rosa.

**Author's Note:**

> it feels like cheating to take dialogue straight from the ep,, but oh well
> 
> I dont usually write b99 fic so lmk if i did ok pls??
> 
> hmu on tumblr:   
> Wildberrytrans (main)   
> Gabblewriteswhump (side)


End file.
